Protect Our Queen
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Mikan entered a new school and met the King of GA. A King will choose his queen among the chosen Four Queens and Luna was appointed Queen. The King was so interested in Mikan summoned her to become his concubine. Will Mikan now become one of the Five Quee
1. Our Honored King

**I had the time so I wrote a small story here. Hope you all will like it.**

**Protect Our Queen**

"Here goes," I told myself. "Time to get to a better start."

Morning, my name is Mikan Sakura. Recently, my mother, Yuka Azumi married the headmaster of the prestigious school of Alice Academy. My surname has changed to a Sakura.

I didn't mind my mother remarrying since she's now happy and my step-father is really kind. But I had to give up my ol' country life and move on to the city and enter my step-father's school.

"Class, settle down," The teacher shouted and everyone giggled. The blonde teacher faced me with a warm smile. "Please come in, Miss Sakura," The teacher said with his purple eyes shining.

"Hey, it's a new girl!"

"Wow! A girl! Wahoo!"

That's when I realized, my whole class is infiltrated by boys. Suddenly the door behind me slammed open and made me jump in shock. Two boys came in. One with his beautiful aqua blue eyes and blonde-orange hair and the other with this mysterious aura with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Ahem, your introduction, Miss Sakura," the teacher whispered and I shook my head in realization.

"Oh!" I said. "Umm, good morning, my name is Mikan Sakura. I am 16 and will be your new classmate for this semester. Please take care of me," I bowed.

"Wow! Her body is way hotter than Luna's!"

"Or even Sumire's!"

"Her looks beats the F.Q. for sure!"

"Umm, Miss Sakura, you will sit next to Kokoro Yome there," The teacher pointed out and I took my place. "I have a meeting with the teachers now so I do hope you will stay put and be discipline," The teacher said and walked out of the classroom.

_Here it comes! The noises when there're no teachers!_ I thought and closed my ears. Silence….total and complete silence… "What are you doing Sakura-san?" The boy Kokoro Yome asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh, you can call me Koko. What are you doing with your ears closed? You should be studying," And heck he was right. Everyone in class was studying. And I thought this class was an all-boys class.

"We're not as noisy as you think we are. If our leader allows us to make noise, we would. But our leader is sleeping and it'll be hell if we wake him up," Koko said and pointed to the boy with his Biology book on his face; sleeping.

"Leader?" I asked.

"He is the leader and the King of this school," Koko said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, like when there's a King, there should be a Queen," I laughed and everyone stared at me. "You've got to be joking. There's even a Queen?!"

"Queens, actually. The candidates are known as the F.Q. the Four Queens. Our King is allowed to choose his Queen and out of all of them, he chose the worst to us boys, Luna Koizumi," Koko snickered.

"Why? Is she horrible?" I asked.

"She's…rather possessive. When she heard she was queen, she literally thought she WAS! She pushes us around and calls us commoners and orders us to do things!" Koko wept.

"What world is she living in, the medieval?" I asked and I heard a low chuckle.

"Oh, Natsume, you're awake," Koko smiled.

"I heard you commented on my Queen in my presence," Natsume chuckled.

"Are you living in the medieval era too?" I sighed and he laughed lowly.

"You're a very interesting person, Sakura Mikan," Natsume said and stood up. "Mochu, Yuu, get my bags and books. I have some arrangements to do in the Student Council room," Natsume said and two boys stood up and carried Natsume's belongings. "I'll be seeing you, Miss Sakura."

"Looks like he's taken an interest in you. You must be proud," Koko sighed.

"Proud of what? He sounds like a slimy jerk, he can't even choose his girl correctly," I said and huffed. "I better get going. Father wants a report on my first day," I said and packed up my bags.

"Father? Is your father in this school?" Koko asked.

"Huh? Oh, I thought it might be obvious. My father is the headmaster of this school or rather, he owns it," I said and left the class's mouth fell agape.

………………………………………

"Good morning father," I knocked on the headmaster door and entered.

"Mikan!" He stood up and I ran to hug him. "So how's your first day in my school? Is it well?"

"Well, for starters, are you resurrected from the medieval era?" I asked and giggled.

"Ah, you heard of the Queen and King rule, huh?" Father chuckled. "It was a great hit with the students four years ago so we decided to keep the rule."

"Well, it was done well, the boys in my class are absolutely discipline," I smiled.

"Boys?! You were sent to the boy's room?" My father said in shock.

"Yeah, it was in my card for the class name," I said and father took the card and slapped his face.

"Narumi! I will so kill him! I told him not to put you in the same class as the boys. You will be immediately changed to the girls classroom," Father said.

"How many classes are there?" I asked.

"Two for homerooms, separated by gender. Other than that is mixed during Physical Ed and the other science subjects," Father said. "You better get going, your Chemistry class starts soon."

"Yes father," I said and left the room. Well, he was really protective even if I'm his only stepdaughter.

"You like another girl?!" A deep grey hair girl said with menacing eyes.

"Ah, Hyuuga Natsume-kun," I said when I saw him next to her.

"Sakura Mikan, what a time to come. This here is my Queen, Koizumi Luna," He said. Sure enough she's beautiful. Her silver grey hair shines and her eyes are beautiful, she even has a gorgeous body.

"Sakura Mikan?" Luna looked at me in disbelief. "THIS IS THE GIRL YOU WANT TO BECOME YOUR QUEEN?!" Luna shouted.

"What?!" I shouted and the people behind me included. "EH?" I looked back and saw the whole student body behind me.

"Looks like the F.Q. will have a new candidate present. We will now be known as the Five Queens!" A girl with pink hair giggled.

"NO! I object!" Luna shouted.

"Jeez, you people talk like Medieval people too," I sighed. "Forget it, I refuse to be in the F.Q. or whatever. It's meaningless." I said and walked away. Until someone pulled me and jolted me to turn around.

"You will become my queen," Natsume said to my face. I flipped my hair and twisted his arm.

".NO!" I shouted and kicked his face.

"No!"

"No way!"

"SHE COULDN'T!"

"She did?!"

"Oh my god!"

"What's the commotion about?" Aikawa Sakura came out from the hallway and got through it.

"Headmaster."

"Headmaster is here."

"Father!" I squealed and walked next to him.

"Father?" Everyone asked.

"So what's going on here?" Father asked.

"Sakura Mikan defeated Natsume Hyuuga with just a kick and now he's fainted." Koko reported. "And it seems as according to the rules you commenced, Mikan Sakura shall become the new King," Koko announced.

"Correction, the new Queen of the school. The Four Queens are disbanded. Mikan, you are now allowed to choose your Four Kings!" Father smiled.

"I refused to be known as a medieval leader!" I shouted.

"Should I choose the person to be your future husband and my future son-in-law?" Father asked.

"No!" I shouted.

"Very well then, the future four will be Tsubasa Andou, Kokoro Yome, Ruka Nogi and…Hyuuga Natsume," Father smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed.

**How's the first chapter?!**


	2. Mikan Era

**Wow, thanks so much for reading this! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Mikan Era**

It was the next morning when I remembered what happened yesterday. Father made such a stupid rule and because of that idiotic _king's_ weak attitude, I kicked him and he fell.

"Mikan, time for school," My mom called out.

"Coming!" I shouted and wore my red skirt and peach tie on the sailor uniform. Yesterday, I had to wear the usual blue color sailor uniform since I was a regular student. Now, I'm known as Queen Mikan of Alice Academy.

I ran downstairs and stopped in the middle when my mom smiled at me and three guests were behind her smiling. "Mikan! You never told me you made three boyfriends in one day!" My mom chuckled.

"They're not my boyfriends!" I huffed. "What are you guys doing here?" I directed that to the boys Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andou and Kokoro Yome.

"Since you haven't chose your king, according to the rules, the Four Kings must escort the Queen to school daily," Tsubasa read. I counted them. There was three, where's the forth king? "Hyuuga's waiting for you in the car," he added.

"Car? I live in the school!" I shouted. True, my house is just opposite the Academy because my father is the principal and he owns it. There are also dormitories for the students who live far away from the Academy grounds.

"The Queen must never set her foot on the ground more than two hundred times. The Kings must help her in this," Ruka said.

"My god! You guys DO live in the Medieval era!" I whined then heard Koko giggled.

"Do you have a problem with the medieval era? You've been whining about it a lot yesterday," Koko chuckled and I blushed. I never knew how cute Koko looked in the maroon blazer and dark red pants, the uniform for the candidate kings. So did Nogi and Andou-senpai. They all looked so good. "Oh, we better go. The Crowned Ceremony is starting soon," Koko said.

"Crowned Ceremony? What is that?" I asked.

"It's a ceremony for you to be officially crowned as Queen by the principal. Speaking of which, is he here?" Tsubasa Andou asked.

"No, he left earlier this morning to prepare the buffet table and décor," My mother said and smiled. Great, a ceremony for me, Woohoo. Might as well make funeral ceremony while at it!

"After you, my Queen or shall I carry you as a prince would?" Nogi Ruka said and made me blushed.

"Uhh…no…no problem. I'm fine! I can walk! I know I can walk!" I said and rushed out of the door. The three kings walked in the same speed as me only a meter behind me. I bit my lips and wondered. If the case was that I'm a Queen and they're my Kings, what happened to the ex-Four Queens?

I saw Tsubasa Andou walked past me and opened the car door and gestured me to step inside. I looked back and saw Ruka Nogi holding my bag and Koko holding two of my textbooks. I sighed and went inside the car.

"Good morning, _my_ Queen," Natsume smirked and I frowned. Ugh! That awful ugly smile! What's he trying to do? Kill me?! "As of today, you will call us by our first names, Natsume, Kokoro, Tsubasa and Ruka." Natsume said and the other three kings stepped into the car and nodded.

"No," I said. Hey, I have to have a little fun with this rule.

"No?" They asked.

"Yeah, no. Since you're _my_ kings. I'll call you with whatever name I want to," I said and they looked shocked and I grinned. "Kokoro, I'll call you Koko like you told me to. Tsubasa Andou…hmm…I'll call you Star, Ruka Nogi, I'll call you Rabbit and you Hyuuga Natsume…Bobo!" I smiled and everyone laughed when I said Bobo.

"Bobo? What kind of a name is that?!" He shouted.

"Bwahahaha! Bobo!" Koko laughed hysterically. "What a silly name!" I saw Natsume shot Koko a menacing glare but he didn't mine. "My old King being called Bobo! This is so hilarious!" Koko continued to laugh and Ruka only gave out light chuckles and I saw Tsubasa holding the laughter in.

"Now, _Bobo_," I giggled. "You may drive us to the hall for the ceremony now," I said and Koko finally calmed down and Tsubasa started to laugh slowly.

"I'll kill you for this," I heard Natsume mutter in a whisper and I grinned. This shall be a great start for the new era for the school. The grand Mikan Era!

………………………………

"Father, is this compulsory?" I asked when I saw my father instructing a few people to hang the balloons and check the taste of the food. Wow this school is damn rich!

"A ceremony for the new leader is absolutely compulsory for the school. Now have you chosen the person to be your rightful King? You know you can change the King at any time of year until someone beats you," Father said. "But that person has to be an idiot to pick a fight with you."

"It's not my fault that I have a stone-like body! It's my old father's fault that he trained me to become a martial artist and take his place as the grand champion for Kendo and Tae Kwon Do. Hmph," I said and pouted. Father grinned and kissed my forehead.

"I know that. Now, come on. Let's get you dressed formally for the Crowned Ceremony," Father said and I walked out from the hall. I saw caterers serving a long table with what it looks like…dessert? A WHOLE TABLE FOR DESSERTS?! Love! I see Love in the air!

"My Queen, your dress is placed inside your dressing room behind the stage. Please follow me," I remember this woman from somewhere. Oh yes, father's secretary. She must be a really busy woman since she could stand father's 45 seconds limit of thinking.

If my father thinks hard, he can get the answer to all problems in school. But it can only last for a mere 45 seconds. After that, he'll return to his playful old self again. "Please take off your clothes," Three female workers said.

"Excuse me?" I asked and the three surrounded me and pulled down my skirt and took off my tie that I tried so hard to tie on this morning. "Wha-wait! What are you doing?! Stop!" I cried and the last thing I knew, I was naked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed.

_Slams!_

"Wha-what happened?" My four kings entered the room in panic. I saw and realized it. They saw me naked and I saw them as red as a tomato. "Wuh-We shall be leaving. Get out!" They cried and left.

"Well, that was a humiliation. Hahah, I knew I'd never do something as pathetic as that," A silver haired girl went inside my room and laughed.

"Koizumi Luna," I said.

"That's my name, _do_ wear it out. I'm sick of you playing princess," She said.

"You think I wanted to be one?" I asked.

"Who doesn't? To be the Queen on Alice Academy is grand. You get to meet the top class schools and have affairs with them and the press and masse won't mind. So, would you step down your throne and hand over the title to me?" She asked politely yet dangerously.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Who do you want?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Who do you want as a boyfriend?" She asked. "Whomsoever you want, I can give him to you. You can have him and I won't touch him."

"I don't want anybody," I said.

"Pity, because once I defeat you, no one would _want_ you," She smirked and jumped.

"H-HEY!" I screamed as Luna pulled on my hair. "Get off of me!" I shouted and kicked her. Her head slammed into my mirror and her forehead was bleeding.

"Give. Me. That. Title. Or. Else!" She threatened and leaped over to kick me.

"Step away from MY Mikan!" A voice shouted and slammed a ball straight to Luna's face. I looked at the direction of the voice and smiled.

"HOTARU!!!" I squealed when I saw her. "You're here! You're really here!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Mikan, please put on some clothes," She blushed.

"Sorry!" I said and wore the dress. It was tacky. Peach colored with brown and red flowers beaded on it. It was the ball gowns type with the skirt big and round and very hard to walk in.

I walked out from the dressing room and saw Hotaru chatting away with one of my Kings, Nogi Ruka. "Hotaru!" I called out and she faced me and smiled.

"Well don't you look fat in that?" She joked.

"Meanie!" I whined. "Rabbit, where's Bobo, Koko and Star?" I asked towards Ruka and Hotaru chuckled when I called him that.

"Rabbit, huh?" Hotaru said to Ruka and he laughed.

"Do the both of you know each other?" I asked.

Hotaru and Ruka looked at me and smiled. "I met him at the last press conference with my company. Turns out he's the son of one the leading magazine directors in Japan. I didn't think he'd still be in school." Hotaru said.

"I didn't think _you'd_ still be in school. You look so much more mature than the other girls I've seen," Ruka said.

"So why do you call Ruka 'Rabbit' Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"He's one of the Four Kings. I wanted to use my power and call them silly names so I chose Rabbit for him," I said.

"You're not very creative are you, Mikan?" Hotaru said and I pouted.

"Meanie!" I cried and she laughed.

"I missed you," she said and hugged me. "So today you're crowned as the Queen of Alice Academy, huh?"

"It's not like I wanted to. You saw that girl attacked me," I huffed.

"It's your fault you didn't defend yourself in time. Oh, I met your father outside. He seemed nicer than he was before, any reason why?"

"Oh, I heard they're adopting a child. Looks like I'll have a younger brother or sister by this time next week," I said.

"I see," Hotaru said. "Well, I better go and unpack myself in the room," Hotaru said and smirked when she saw me smile.

"Get out! You're moving to this school?! I SO love you!!!" I squealed and hugged Hotaru again.

"OK, OK, enough with this love moment. I'll see you around, Ruka," Hotaru said and left.

…………………………

"Presenting her royal highness, Mikan Sakura," Narumi introduced and the whole student body clapped their hands and cheered. I walked on to the stage and bowed in front of the crowd. Seriously, the least thing father could do was ask me to practice. I have no idea what to do or say right now!

"Mikan, your royal speech," Narumi grinned and my eyes widen.

"Speech?! Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no! I'm not good with speeches, I'd faint, barf or even fart at the most critical moments!" I said.

"Which is why you have to make a spontaneous speech," Father said and left. The whole student body remained quiet as they wanted to hear what I've got to say.

Remain calm! Remain calm! You're just a girl! Yeah, just a girl. Tell them whatever pops up in your brain. I looked on the other side of the stage and saw Natsume leaning against the wall smirking. He mouthed good luck and left behind the curtains.

Be professional! "Good morning, principal and fellow students. I can't really say hi to friends since I'm actually a new student," The crowd laughed. "Here I am standing in front of you since as most of you may heard, I defeated your King. Not on purpose but more to self defense."

The crowd chattered but I ignored it. "Question," I said. "Do you want me to be you new leader or would you prefer Hyuuga Natsume?" I asked.

"You!!!"

"Hyuuga's and Koizumi's law are stupid!"

"We want a new leader!"

"We want a new leader!"

"We want a new leader," They chanted and my smile broadens.

"I hereby declare to be your next new leader," I said and everyone cheered and applauded. "But…" I said and everyone quiets down. "I don't want us to live in this Medieval age where people has to carry your books and clean the path you walk. That's pathetic," I said and most student nodded.

"I want to show this Academy a new age! A new time, a new era. I give you, the Grand M Era!" I shouted and everyone clapped.

"What's so different about it? All you did was change the name of the era," A voice shouted.

"Yeah."

"What's different about it?"

"Well first, when you had your previous King and Queen, were they bossy and arrogant?" I asked.

"YES!"

"Do they order you around as if you were their slaves?"

"YES!"

"Do they bully you and make you feel as if your position is lower than them?"

"YES!"

"Well this age, I'm giving you a rule where you don't _have _to bow to the Kings and I nor be bossed around by us. If we did do so, accept my humble apologies." I said.

"YEAH!"

"In this time, no one and I clearly mean NO ONE is allowed to order anyone around and act as a slave to them unless they did it out of their own consent," I said.

"YEAH!"

"And in this era, I won't forgive anyone who bullies people! If you think your position in life is so much higher than them, then think again! Because everyone is equal! You might be a great bully, but the other might be a genius in strategies and can fight fair with you! One might be beautiful but the other can be a great athlete and match up to you! So don't think you're the best because you're at best when you're equal with the rest!"

"YEAH!"

"Queen Mikan!"

"Queen Mikan!"

"Long live Queen Mikan!"

"Who said that?!" I shouted. "I don't want us to live in the Old age where you say those things! I want an era where you're free to do as told as long as you abide by the rules. Are we clear?!"

"Yes!"

"Say it one more time!"

"Yes!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YESSS!" The crowd shouted "Queen Mikan! Queen Mikan! Queen Mikan!" They cheered. I smiled and bowed then step down the stage. "Water!" I shouted and ran for the water bottles behind the curtains.

"Wow, you're good with speeches," Natsume said.

"Well, you had your time doing this too, right?" I asked.

"Not really. Those people are scared of me so they don't shout or scream or do anything that would piss me off," he said.

"No wonder the school sounded lifeless." I said. "Ne, Bobo," I said and saw him twitched at the name. "I think I've got a great plan to figure out who'll be my King."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. But still, it's for me to know, and for you to find out," I smirked and walked out of the hall to get to the dessert section.

**So how'd the second chapter go? I love Natsume's nickname! It's so silly and cute!**


	3. Challenge

**Thank you so much for reading!!! I love it and all your reviews hypes me up! Oh, I'm not Filipino, I'm Malaysian. Bobo doesn't mean anything in my country. Sorry if it offends the readers but Bobo is like a nickname in my country to call someone chubby.**

**Challenges**

"Wow, that girl beat our King," A girl whispered as I walked by. Since I'm officially the Queen of Alice Academy, I have my own personal uniform that outcasts me and my Kings from the other students.

My new uniform color totally attracted the whole student body's eyes. Hotaru walks next to me, wearing a purple skirt and light purple tie as her uniform. As she's my most trusted best friend, father chose her as my official assistant.

"I'm so getting tired of this. How many more meetings to go to?" I sighed and slouched my body in an empty hall.

"Don't slouch! Your back will turn for the worse when you grow up," Hotaru said. "No, no more meetings, you have homeroom now. I've got my Physics class now, you better head off or else you'll be late. You lose points for being late in this school."

"Thanks Hotaru!" I squealed.

"In a half hour, we have Physical Ed together. I'll see you there," Hotaru said and walked to her Physics Laboratory.

I walked on, my homeroom is now the Girl's Room. Narumi-sensei was playing a joke on father to put me in the Boy's Room. I faced the classroom and opened the door. "Ah, Miss Sakura, glad of you to join us, please take your seat." I realized something that I didn't realize before, homeroom in this school is beyond different that the homeroom in other schools.

This homeroom is that ALL the girls in my grade are put inside this…this…stadium! The classroom's huge! I didn't realize it till now but it was the same two days ago with the Boy's Room. Hotaru skipped a grade and takes the 10th grade whereas I'm stuck in my 9th. I took my seat next to this blue haired girl named Nonoko after she introduced herself.

"Today, since the rules of this school has been turned over, we have to select the new Student Council. The leads are on the girls this time whereas the boys will have to take the assistants position. The positions that are given out are, President, Vice President, Secretary, Assistant Secretary, Treasurer, Assistant Treasurer, and three committee members." The teacher said and looked around. "The position that you may take are the Secretary, Treasurer, and two committee members,"

"The new student council president, voted hands down is obviously Mikan Sakura." Everyone clapped their hands when the teacher said that. I felt glares from the girls behind me, Luna Koizumi's posse. "We're taking up votes for the secretary position. Mikan Sakura, as you've already been voted as part of the Student Council, you're not allowed to vote. Voters, you may only vote once for each position!"

"Any volunteers for the secretary position?!" The teacher shouted. Luna Koizumi's hand shot out instantly.

"No surprise there," A girl next to me said to her friends.

"Yeah, all she does is just vote for herself and forces and bribes other people to vote for her too."

"She did the same with Natsume when he wanted to choose his Queen." Nonoko said and I looked at them. The stayed silent when they realized I heard them.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" I said and looked away. Nonoko and her friends chuckled.

"It's alright Queen Mikan. It's nothing important, really. But most of us girls just hate Luna," Nonoko said and her friends nodded, even the girls in front and behind me agreed.

"You have a lot of friends," I added looking at the girls around.

"We're just a group of people who likes things with pure justice for a change, _some_ of us were bribed to vote for her and we kinda have to follow, we back each other up when necessary," Nonoko said and her friends nodded their heads.

"Excuse me," I smiled and shot my hand out.

The teacher saw me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Miss Sakura, but you're not allowed to volunteer yourself for another position."

"It's not that, I just wanted to know if I am allowed to call out a candidate," I said.

The teacher nodded. "Yes, you're allowed to."

"In that case, I call for Nonoko!" I smiled and Nonoko stared bewildered at me.

"WHAT?!" Nonoko shouted.

"I second the vote!" Her pink haired friend stood up and agreed instantly without any second thoughts.

"Alright, Luna and Nonoko, come up to the front!" The teacher said. "Remember, one vote per person. On your table, there are two buttons for the voting, one blue and one red. The red is Luna and the blue Nonoko. You may only choose once!" The teacher then looked at the candidates. "Candidates, introduce yourselves."

Luna stood up front. "My name's Luna, ex-Queen of this school. Expert in most athletically-based competition and fashionista of the school."

"WHAT BULLSHIT IS THAT?!"

"YEAH! ALL OF US WEAR THE SAME THING!" The girls at the back chuckled.

Luna pouted and returned to her position as Nonoko stood out. "Hi, I'm Nonoko, well, I love chemistry. It's my major, I love to make new potions and liquids, it's fun to know what'll happen when you put this and that together, we all know what happened when we put both Hyuuga and Koizumi together. The chemistry between them was way off!" The class laughed and smiled at Nonoko.

"Alright, choose now," The teacher said and the students started hitting the buttons. I saw Nonoko's friends around me voted Nonoko without thinking twice. Luna seems like an arrogant girl. "TIME!" The teacher shouted. "The students in this class are 175 students. Two students up front and one student isn't allowed to vote, so there should be 172 votes on my computer screen, not more, not less." She shouted and clicked in a few buttons on the screen.

"Luna, scoring points of 52 votes, Nonoko, scored 120 votes! New Secretary, Nonoko!" The teacher said and the girls cheered.

Nonoko and her friends squealed in delight. Nonoko came running to us and hugged me. "Thank you!"

"For what?!" I smiled.

"None of us girls would ever have the guts to call out anyone when Luna is up against us. Since she can't defy your rules, we won!" Nonoko smiled.

…………………………………………

"So how was homeroom?" Hotaru asked as we changed clothes for P.E.

"It was hectic and kinda fun! We made votes for the student council today. The secretary position belongs to my new friend, Nonoko," I grinned.

"Good to know you're having fun." Hotaru said. "But right now, we have much more important things for you to do."

"It's now or never, huh?" I said. "Alright, let's see what they got," I snickered and followed Hotaru out to the football field.

"Alright men, gather your guts, you'll be needing it today," Hotaru shouted towards a whole group of boys.

"OI! What the hell do you want with us gathering out here?!" Natsume shouted.

"Wow, Bobo! You look good in pink!" I giggled and he frowned. "OK, here's the deal, my ding dong dad chose boys to be my 'king'. The thing is, I wanna choose on my own. You are the whole colony of the ninth and tenth grade of boys. If those of you who doesn't wish to participate to be my king, you may leave," I said.

A quarter of the guys left and most of the others remained. "OK, Well, this is a race, rather, much more than a race. Hotaru and I worked all night on this."

"Ahem…" Hotaru coughed.

"OK fine, Hotaru worked all night on this. This is some kind of a treasure hunt where you will face some things you've never faced before. Each of you has to hand up the thing that you have right now, only one object and put it inside that container, next you will be dozed with Hotaru's special knock-out gas that will insert the map of the object you seek in your memory circuit."

"Woah…"

"…never knew you could do things like that."

"…sounds like fun…"

"After that…you'll know what to do." I said and grinned. "Hand in your objects!"

"HOLD ON!" Natsume shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DO WE GET OUT OF THIS?! JUST THE KING TITLE?! COME ON! AT LEAST GIVE SOMETHING THAT'LL EXCITE US!"

"A night in bed with Mikan," Hotaru said.

"WHAT!?!?!" I shouted.

"Woohoo!" The guys shouted.

"I'm not missing on a night with a body like that!"

"Guys…wait! NO! It's not that!" I shouted.

"Too late, looks like you're the total prize of this game. See you at the finish line, I'll go gentle on you if I win," Natsume chuckled.

"You perverted jerk!" I shouted.

"Three…two…one…BOOM!!!" Hotaru's gun shot out and a huge purple smoke blasted around and surrounded the whole field.

"I'll kiss those luscious…lips of…yours…" Natsume mumbled and fell to the ground.

"Tell me again why doesn't this smoke affect neither you or me?" I asked.

"It only reacts with boys hormones. That's why I made their hormones increased rapidly so that they'll pass out faster." Hotaru said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Spread the object around the whole Academy grounds. This game's time limit is tomorrow at 3 p.m. When they get the answer, they get you," Hotaru said. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let them touch you. I'll tie them up in chains and place a reaction bomb, when they want to touch you, they explode."

"I should be shocked and terrified of you but somehow or other….I'm excited!" I squealed.

"Good, now let's hide these things. You take the chopper, I'm taking my hovercraft scooter, just hide wherever appropriate, DO NOT LOSE EVEN ONE THREAD OF ANY OF THE OBJECTS! The owner relies on the appearance, if it's deformed, he's out!" Hotaru said.

"Alright," I said and hopped into the single seat helicopter. "Let's play!"

…………………………………………………………………

"A teddy bear keychain? Oh my god, that's so cute," I giggled and hung the keychain on a tree branch in the forest. I looked inside the basket and saw a red wallet. "My, I wonder who's this is," I said and opened it. "HE HAS A LOT OF MONEY!" I shouted when I saw paper money lining up in the wallet.

"Let's see the ID…Oh, it's Star's wallet. I forgot that he was there. Natsume ruined the time for me to analyze the people attending the competition." I said. "Now where do I hide this, Hotaru said to put two objects in one place so that their minds will have the instinct to fight, but…Star's so cute. I don't want him to fight. And Rabbit-kun looks so fragile…I wanna hug him…Koko is just so fun to talk to….Bobo….Ugh…ignore him." I said and placed another object on the tree branch and hopped off.

"_Mikan…how's it going?_" Hotaru asked over the phone, I walked past the trees to get to the chopper.

"Twelve more objects to go," I said.

"_Good, in another half hour, they'll wake up and we should be standing in front of them or else they'll find us hiding these things_," Hotaru said.

"Over and out," I said and hangs up the phone. I flew the chopper up and headed towards Central Town. It's a mini town with shops and markets for the Academy students to shop at. "I'm sure there's bound to be a good hiding spot for things here," I said and landed the chopper.

I walked around the place. It's my first time here, I never knew there were so many cute things. I hid two objects in a hole in the wall behind a shop and kept walking on. "Hello miss, would you like to buy one of our famous Fluff Puffs?" A woman in a maid's costume appeared and promoted some kind of colorful fluffy balls.

"What are these things?" I asked and took a blue one.

"It's a ball of sugary goodness, it melts in your mouth," She said.

"You mean like…cotton candy?" I asked.

"Not quite," She said. "That would be 8 Rabbits," She said.

_That's so expensive,_ I thought and gave her the money. "This better be worth it," I said and took a bite. First, I thought I was hallucinating because I think I see sea…WAIT! It IS the sea and the wind is blowing with a beautiful scenery of the sunset….oh god, it's taking my breath away. Suddenly I'm back to reality and saw the woman smiling at me.

"You took the blue sea Fluff Puff, it makes you feel as though you're there, as the other Fluff Puffs would," She said.

"Give me one of each color!" I handed her 50 Rabbits.

She returned to me 2 Rabbits and handed me six different flavors. "This is Yellow Meadow, Red Twilight, Blue Sea, Purple Palace, Green Hills and Orange Wonderland. Enjoy," She said and placed all of it in a box for me to carry.

"Thank you!!!" I squealed and walked around the town. There were more toy stores and food stalls. I had a blast asking people to hide those objects in their shops and bought their things.

"_Mikan, time to go back!_" Hotaru said.

"Alright, be there in a couple of minutes." I said.

…………………………………………………….

"Aii…what hit me?"

"What am I doing on the ground?"

"Oi, who stole my pants?!"

The boys stood up slowly whining and complaining, I guess we should've gathered in the hall instead of the field, they're waking up with grass on their faces.

"What the hell is going…..!!!" All the boys suddenly stopped moving and their eyes remained alert. Their body froze and their hands started shaking.

"23 degree up north towards the Elite Building, corner to the right, four flight of stairs…."

"…..tree branch next to a tree with a cat look-a-like…climb up, longest branch with twelve leaves….."

"….dark hole…near the scent of sweetness, brown scenery….."

All the boys mumbled like robots. Their bodies moved according to their maps in their heads. "What now?" I asked.

"We wait," Hotaru said. "Since they're leaving, we'll go over the things that they'll have to go through for you to accept them as your Kings," Hotaru said. "You wanted someone who would have at least a small bit of interest in liking you."

"I don't want people who wouldn't even bother liking me to be someone who hangs around me." I said. Hotaru showed me her notebook.

#1. Looks for the object with me in mind

#2. While looking, the person would think of ways to communicate with me

#3. The person doesn't mind being with me

#4. The person fights with the opponent and win (Wants someone who knows how to protect a girl)

#5. When the person is facing me, he doesn't fidget

#6. When the person is talking to me, he's honest and sometimes be sarcastic

#7. When questioning the person, he'd answer in a confident tone

#8. When I kiss the person, the person wouldn't run away or over exaggerate the kiss

#9. When I hit the person, he wouldn't dare to hit me back or even give a response of counter attacking

#10. When I ask if they'd stay with me forever, they'd either say a yes, or smile

"Agree?" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, I wanna see who fits all these criteria," I smiled. But suddenly, at the back of my mind, Natsume's face appeared. "OH NO WAY!" I realized. "If he wins the fight...I AM NOT KISSING HIM!" I shouted.

"Once again, Mikan, too late. It looks like Natsume is the first one to find his object," Hotaru said and showed it to me with her video satellite thingy.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it! Next chapter is when Mikan does all these things to prove the boys' worthiness to be with her. THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. How to be My King?

**Thank you for loving the chapter so far! I'm trying to speed up my updates but it's so hard! I'll do my best! Here's the next chapter. If you want to review the rules from the previous chapter, I re-posted it on the top of the page.**

#1. Looks for the object with me in mind

#2. While looking, the person would think of ways to communicate with me

#3. The person doesn't mind being with me

#4. The person fights with the opponent and win (Wants someone who knows how to protect a girl)

#5. When the person is facing me, he doesn't fidget

#6. When the person is talking to me, he's honest and sometimes be sarcastic

#7. When questioning the person, he'd answer in a confident tone

#8. When I kiss the person, the person wouldn't run away or over exaggerate the kiss

#9. When I hit the person, he wouldn't dare to hit me back or even give a response of counter attacking

#10. When I ask if they'd stay with me forever, they'd either say a yes, or smile

**Chapter 4: Worthiness**

"Wait a sec! How did Bobo get to the forest so fast?!" I shouted and saw the tracking device pointing out that Natsume just arrived to his position.

"You're kinda slow in school's rumors aren't you?" Hotaru asked. "Natsume's an all-time champion in sprinting and swimming. He's the fastest guy in school. But the fact of it is, he won't be able to go to the next stage if he can't fight his opponent, so it's all up to his opponent to show up."

"I hope the opponent is late!" I begged. Then Hotaru set up a huge 24 screen monitor where we could see the guys whom are close to their objects. "Who's that?" I asked and saw a yellow light blinking taking its object.

"We'll zoom in," Hotaru said and clicked a few buttons. The screen zoomed in closer and showed the guy with his object with him. "Nogi Ruka, I assume," Hotaru said and we saw the blonde haired boy waiting for his opponent.

I saw a purple light blinking and headed towards Ruka. "Here's the first battle," Hotaru said. "Do you want to see it or ignore it?" She asked.

"Let's watch it," I said and sat down on a flip-over chair Hotaru created.

…………………………………………………

_At the battle scene…_

"So here you are," Ruka chuckled. "I thought I had to wait longer, good thing you showed up."

A tenth grader wheezed out as he approached Ruka. Ruka jumped down from a tree branch that he sat on and grinned. "Do you need a handicap?"

"Don't kid me, kid! Who the hell do you think you are?" The tenth grader shouted.

"Nogi Ruka," Ruka said matter-of-factly. "Don't you know me?"

After Ruka said that, the tenth grader's eyes grew bigger and had a shocked expression over his face. "Grah, well then, if I beat you, this will prove that I'm better." The tenth grader said. He took his object and put it in his pants.

"Shall we start now or do you want to practice a century before dueling me?" Ruka snickered.

"Don't get cocky, kid!" The tenth grader shouted and lunged an attack onto Ruka's abdomen. Ruka grabbed his fists and twisted it. The tenth grader shouted and turned his body around and kicked Ruka.

Ruka flipped a somersault over him and slides his leg over the tenth grader's shoulder and kicked his neck. Ruka grabbed him by his arm and pulled it behind the back and started to pull the body back as well.

"Give up?" Ruka asked. "You know very well this isn't even a quarter of my strength."

The guy nodded and Ruka dropped him. "I won," Ruka said and grinned. He bent down to the tenth grader and smiled. "Thank you for losing."

…………………………………………………

Our eyes widen in shock after seeing such a fight. Hotaru was looking quite…attracted to Ruka. Ruka then was listed to the person to move on with the next level. The hunt. "That was fascinating." Hotaru said. "He has the expression of a killer." She said and typed in Ruka's name on her internet bar.

_Nogi Ruka of Alice Academy is rated as the top student on martial arts. His parents, Ren Nogi and Louisa Nogi are the best fighting couple to represent Japan in the nationals of Fencing, Tae Kwon Do, Aikido and Kung Fu._

_They too master the European martial arts such as wrestling and boxing. But the whole Nogi family's major is archery. Their eyes are of an eagle; they can spot a target and lock on them in a second._

"A martial artist?!" I shouted, amazed. "How could he be? He looks…so…so…weak!" I said.

"Natsume's fight is starting….wait…it ended," Hotaru said.

"WHAT!!!" I shouted and looked at the monitor. "H-How? Wh-when…wha?!"

"He was fighting a weakling, when the guy saw Natsume waiting; he bowed down and gave up." Hotaru sighed and moved on to the next monitor.

"Why is god so cruel to me?!" I cried. I saw Hotaru typing the names of the people on her list. Natsume was on it, so was Ruka…oh, Tsubasa is also in. Some other tenth grader names are also in it. "How about Koko?" I asked.

Hotaru checked the monitor and clicked on Koko's tracker. "He's fighting right now, with a ninth grader." Hotaru said. "Seriously Mikan, do you _want_ these kind of people to be with you?"

"They're just choices, once I get out of school, I'm taking a long trip to the US to find some other better guys," I said.

"But the boy Natsume seems to be really interested in you," Hotaru said.

"Puh-lease, he's just being a playboy the way he is," I said and folded my arm. "Can we watch Koko's fight?" I asked and Hotaru nodded and zoomed in.

…………………………………………

"Mochu…what are you trying to do?" Koko asked.

"Fighting you!" Mochu breathed and huffed. Koko sat on the floor of Central Town. Their fight was behind a maid-café.

Koko creased his eyebrows. "Can you _please_ give up? I don't wanna fight you. Why do _you_?" Koko asked.

"Duh! The title 'king' gives you plenty of authorities. You can get out of class whenever you want, do whatever you want, get whomever you want," Mochu said.e

Koko frowned. "You're not doing this for Mikan?" Koko asked.

"Her? Why would I want her? Sumire is a hell lot prettier than she is." Mochu chuckled.

Koko then smirked evilly. "Guess what, I found my motive in beating you up," Koko chuckled and punched his fist into Mochu's stomach. Mochu fell back, Koko grabbed Mochu by the collar and threw him across the floor.

Mochu slide with the dust from the ground covering him. "Give up, Mochu," Koko said and held Mochu's knee. "You know that I dare to break this. How many times have I done so?"

Mochu frowned. He twisted his body and made his free leg kick Koko and Koko flew back and his back arched forward after slamming on to a brick wall. Mochu slammed his fist on Koko's face.

The second time he was about to, Koko grabbed Mochu's wrists and broke it. He flung Mochu back to the ground and stared at Mochu. "If you don't have the will to protect your queen, what's the point of you being king?" Koko asked in a menacing tone.

"I won," Koko left Mochu on the ground. Hotaru's robot nurses carried Mochu away to the Alice Hospital.

………………………………………

"Looks like he's the real deal," Hotaru grinned.

Wow, Koko really fought for me. "Wow…" I said and looked at Koko running towards the park.

"He passed the second and third rule. Not only that, he knows how to fight and I'm betting when he did and when he wanted to, he passed the first rule," Hotaru said. "He's really the one."

I smiled, well, Koko _was_ the first guy to talk to me, and he's really sweet, he even fought for me, what more would I want in a boyfriend? "How many people are at the park now?"

"48, 30 ninth graders and 18 tenth graders," Hotaru said. "Let's go."

……………………………………………

"Natsume, you made it," Ruka grinned as Natsume walked towards him. "How was your fight?"

"Weak, the guy literally was on his knees begging me not to fight him," Natsume folded his arms. Then they saw Tsubasa making his way to them. He waved and talked to his tenth graders friends.

"Looks like Koko made it too," Ruka said and Koko rushed to get them.

"That was FUN!" Koko squealed. "So what're we here for?"

"The treasure hunt. We had to eliminate the weak so that they wouldn't pass out during the hunt," Natsume said. "Speaking of which, what are we suppose to hunt for?"

"Listen up!" Hotaru shouted with her microphone. "There are now 48 competitors for this competition. If you wish to walk out, you are still allowed to do so. Mikan and I have hidden 24 items inside the Elementary Division building," Hotaru said.

"The Elementary?"

"What?!"

"There are 24 cards inside each of this box. Each card has a picture and description of the object you are to find. Some of them are super easy, the others are extremely hard. If you're lucky, you might just get the object at the entrance," Hotaru said.

"Those of you who received a card with a Purple Heart sticker, your first stop is the third floor restroom. Those with the yellow heart will go to the first floor auditorium. Each card has a number as well; get the number of your first clue and move on to the next." I said with glee. "It depends on how fast you move though because two of you might have to find the same thing. Once the object is found, the other person's clue disappears stating you're out of the game."

"There will be huge obstacles around the division. As all of you may know, the elementary students intend to rush out of their classes when the bell for their next class starts. The rules, don't let any of them touch you, the cards have a sensor, if another person's handprint touches any part of you, your clue will disappear."

"So what you're saying is, even we can try to dispose of the other person's clue, right?" A guy asked.

"Yes but think about it, if you touch another person, the other person's touch is on you as well so your clue will be disposed of. But time is now your enemy. Every time you hold a card, you are only to possess it for ten minutes, after that, it's either you throw it away or you will get stuck in a glue bomb."

"Awesome…"

"Why couldn't the academy organize something like this?"

"..The Mikan Era rocks!"

"…Yeah, Natsume and Luna's ruling sucked like hell…"

"Take your cards and good luck!" I said and placed the box down. Every boy took their turn in taking the cards. I saw that Natsume and Tsubasa received the purple heart sticker whereas Ruka and Koko got the yellow one. This is going to be fun.

"Ready…" Hotaru pulled out a gun. "Set…" She pulled the trigger. "GO!" She shouted and a huge blast sound was heard and all the boys went running. While they did, they tried avoiding touching each other or else their clues will disappear.

……………………………………………

"Ne, Ruka, what's your clue?" Koko asked while they ran towards the auditorium.

"Can't tell you that Koko," Ruka said and grinned. Ruka glanced at his object and sighed. _A rubber ducky? Is Mikan serious?_ He kept on running and grabbed the paper with the number 23 on it. He saw Koko taking the paper with the number 4.

"_If you place a dollar note inside it, it'll rip, but when you put a coin inside it, it'll grant your wish. What is it?_" Ruka laughed. _"A wishing well, what else?_" Ruka whispered to himself and ran towards the entrance of the academy to get to the Fountain of Wishes.

"_I am sweet as sugar but I put you inside a delusion. You hallucinate the things you want the most, what am I?_" Koko read. "Wow Mikan. You're really new in the academy, huh? This is obviously the Fluff Puffs."

Koko ran forth towards Central Town. Then he stopped in his pace. "Wait a sec! Imai said the objects are only in the Elementary division, where could Fluff Puffs be found?" Koko said and started thinking.

_Riiiing!!!_

"Oh no!" Koko thought and heard rumbling noises. He turned around and saw thousands of small little kids running in his way. "CURSE YOU!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

……………………………………………….

Natsume took his card number and read the clue. "_Humans staple worthless piece of papers on me, then when they want to take it out, they rip the paper apart and leave the staples and staple more and more and more. What am I?_" Natsume read and thought.

He glanced at his picture clue and saw a green stapler then he looked back at his clue. "The notice board," He thought and ran off.

Tsubasa grabbed his paper and sighed. "_Dancing is the key to get your next clue._" He read. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" He shouted. "Do I have to dance to the next spot…WHERE IS THE NEXT SPOT?!" He shouted.

Then he heard little girls singing across the hall, he walked towards the room and saw girls dancing ballet. "Oh god no…no way!"

…………………………………………………………

"A tenth grader already found his object," Hotaru said and I sighed. "This is the third one," Hotaru clicked on a few more CCTV monitors. "Are you sure, after they get here, you've got to do your part, may I remind you, some of them aren't good looking at all."

I gulped. "Uh…nevermind. Good looking wasn't in the criteria," I said.

"Well, yeah, that's because you wanted to see them personality wise." Hotaru said. "Alright, the guy is on his way," Hotaru stood up. "Good luck."

I left our position and walked to the middle of the park. I stood there and waited until a guy with black hair showed up. "Mikan-sama!" He shouted. "I got the object!"

_Time to work my magic!_ I said. "Thank you," I smiled. The guy fidgeted and lowered his head. _Rule number 5, out!_ "So how was the game?" I asked while standing in a cutesy way.

"Huh…uhh…kinda fun. But I don't understand why we had to use our fists though…you know…umm…during the first test and all," He rubbed the back of his head.

_Rule 6 and 7, out!_ I muttered. _Now's the time for the kiss. _I moved in closer and caressed his cheeks, "Thanks again for the object." As my lips neared his, he trembled and fell.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!" He screamed. "I already have a girlfriend…I'm so sorry!!!" He ran off screaming.

"What the hell was that about?" I folded my arms and sighed. "Hotaru," I said as I walked inside the tent. "That guy has a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't, he was just afraid of you," Hotaru said.

I pouted and sat on my chair. "So who are the people who got the obstacles?" I asked.

"Tsubasa Andou, Goruki Hidou, Namio Kuro and a few other people you don't know," Hotaru said.

"Great! Star got the obstacles. I wonder which one he got. The rock-climbing? Singing?"

"Try dancing," Hotaru chuckled. "It's right here. The elementary teacher is forcing him to wear stretches but he refuse."

"Oh my god! Do you have a monitor for that?" I asked.

"No, no time, your next person is here, Nogi Ruka." Hotaru said.

"Eh, Rabbit is here already?" I asked and Hotaru nodded. "Alright…on my way."

………………………

"Haha, so it's you whom I have to meet, Mikan-hime," Ruka walked on the grassy field. His hair was dancing with the wind.

"Mmm…," Mikan smiled. "Thanks for looking for the rubber ducky, it was Hotaru's favorite!" Mikan smiled and Ruka chuckled.

"Really now? The girl with less expression than a sloth has a favorite toy?" Ruka chuckled. "Well, here you go." Ruka threw the rubber ducky in mid air and Mikan caught it. "So what now? My memories end here, what happens next?"

_Questions…right?_ Mikan thought and nodded. "Actually, I wanted to know, how did you think of the treasure hunt?" Mikan smiled beautifully.

"Stupid for one thing, but it _was_ kinda fun. Before you made the rubber ducky stick to the bottom of the fountain when the fountain was still running and I had to dive five meters underwater just to retrieve that thing."

_Aii…he's mad._ Mikan thought. "Ah, sorry then."

"Better thought of that earlier. Well, since I'm here I guess I'm one of the chosen ones again, no difference," Ruka sighed.

Mikan then moved in closer to Ruka, then she pecked on his lips. His eyes widen and stared at Mikan, he didn't want to kiss back, well, he liked her but he likes someone else much more now. When Mikan pulled her lips away, she saw Ruka's pained expression.

"What? I wasn't a good kisser?" Mikan asked.

"No, not that," Ruka sighed and felt a tremendous gloomy aura behind him. "It's just that…gulps…I already have a girlfriend."

"You…" Mikan turned to Ruka's back and saw a woman with a murderous intent surrounding her. Purple black smokes was her atmosphere. "YOU HAD A LOOK A MISCHIEF! YOU LIKED HER KISS!"

"Ho-Hotaru?!" Mikan cried out.

"Yes, Mikan," Hotaru smiled then glared at Ruka. "You actually enjoyed that kiss didn't you? I could see in that expression of yours!"

_What expression? The moment her lips touched mine I was already trembling, waiting for the fear to arrive!_ Ruka thought heavily. "Th-then why didn't you tell me about the kiss so I could've avoided it!"

"Avoided it? Wait, HOTARU'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! You only just met!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh, not at all Mikan. We've known each other for _quite some time now_," Hotaru grinned and Ruka fidgeted. "Him being an excel student in this academy got us seeing each other outside in his competitions where I had to pay bets. I betted on his win last year for a kick boxing match and won 50 000 dollars, and as a good person, I shared my wealth with him, he got 2 percent of it as I got the rest." Hotaru said.

"She's evil…"Ruka muttered under his breath.

"If she is, why are you with her?" Mikan heard his whisper and replied.

"Did you think I _wanted_ to be with her?" Ruka glared at Mikan.

"Oh…" Mikan thought. _Bribery and blackmail, Hotaru Imai's major in life._ Mikan thought and chuckled. "Well this is an unexpected turn out on events. I wonder what'll happen next?" She grinned.

**So do I! I really wonder what'll happen next! Well, here's the fourth chapter, thank you for loving this!**


	5. The Cute and the Chosen

**I thank you for loving this story to those of you who are reading this. Your comments give me great support to write more….though I AM still quite slow. Hehe…here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The Cute and the Chosen**

"And 1…and 2 and skip and bow and twirl and twirl and twirl. Good!" A tall woman wearing a ballet tutu said grinning at Tsubasa.

"Is it over? God please tell me it's over!" Tsubasa cried and pulled out the wedgie he had between his…uhh… butt cheeks.

"Not yet, you know what your clue is right?" The woman asked.

"Yeah a bunch of kids dancing was what's on my clue…though there is a black spot in the middle…I don't know what…" Tsubasa thought and glanced at the woman. The woman grinned and he staggered. "Oh no! No way! WASN'T THE HUMILIATION OF TUTUS ENOUGH?!" He shouted.

"Smile!" The woman took out a camera and snickered.

……………………………………………

"A stapler…you want to fight _me_ over a stapler?" Natsume glared at the ninth grader before him. He had the same clue as Natsume and arrived at the same time to retrieve the object.

"Just because my proof of the clue disappeared, doesn't mean I can't take my clue from the person who found it first!" The ninth grader said. (I'll be calling him Ng from here on.)

Natsume pulled a part of his stapler and Ng jolted and pulled back. Natsume grabbed the stapler with both hands and so did Ng. "_I FOUND IT FIRST!_" Natsume glared and Ng chuckled.

"Who cares…let's see who can pull this off," Ng said.

"Pull what off?" Natsume asked.

"You mean you didn't get the clue? We have to destroy the stapler and get a _green_ staple in between the other silver staples. But, the only way to get it out, is to staple it out. So let's play it by luck," Ng said.

"Alright. The right spot is yours and the left side is mine. We'll staple one by one on each of our sides. When the green one comes out, we'll only figure out who's luckier," Natsume grinned and snickered.

"Buh-ring it!" Ng chuckled.

………………………………………..

"So did I pass?" The guy asked. Mikan was facing her back to him and covering her mouth. _Yuck! He French kissed me! OH MY GOD! This jerko ass!_ Mikan cursed and frowned and started making puking sounds.

"Fail!" Mikan shouted. _Good kisser but I'm dominant! I should've put that in the criteria!_ Mikan thought. The guy nodded and walked off. "Hotaru! Mouthwash! MOUTHWASH!" Mikan exclaimed and ran across the park to get to Hotaru's tent where Ruka was sitting outside like a loyal pup.

"Bad kisser?" Ruka asked.

"No…Bad _French_ Kisser!" Mikan stomped her way into the tent.

"Mouth wash is in the sink, rinse it, fast, two more people are coming!" Hotaru said without looking back at Mikan.

"NO! I REFUSE! I KISSED SIXTEEN –may I repeat- SIXTEEN BOYS! So far, only Ruka, a tenth grader and a guy named Muroi is worth it! Can we at least just say, if he doesn't pass three rules, he fails?" Mikan pleaded.

"Then we wouldn't be fair to those who already failed cause _some_ of them didn't even reach three fails before the kiss," Hotaru folded her arms.

"Alright! Fine! Whatever?! When will my normal school life go on!?" Mikan cried and walked inside the bathroom.

Ruka went inside the tent and sat on a chair next to Hotaru. "Tell me again why you _made_ her think she thought of the kissing thing when it was you all along?" Ruka asked.

"Simple. When we were young, Mikan always thought of the perfect kiss. We've been doing this to all the schools we've moved to but never this way. Not many guys ever participate. When I found out that she was a 'queen' in her school, I had to move with her even though I was already in university. It wasn't fair that only my dreams were granted." Hotaru said.

"You're actually nice, aren't you, she-devil?" Ruka snickered.

"Only to her, kid," Hotaru smirked.

…………………………………………

"Hah! I won!" Ng shouted and pulled out the green staple. Natsume clenched his fists and lunged towards Ng to pull the staple off from his grasp. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! THIS IS MINE!"

"GIVE. IT. TO. ME!!!" Natsume muttered and started wrestling Ng to get the staple.

"What on earth…are you stupid people fighting over?" Natsume and Ng faced a small kid glaring at them. He looked sleepy holding a brown teddy bear with his big beady grey eyes. "Do you want to die?"

"NO!" Ng shouted and stood up. "What are you doing? Apologise!" He whispered to Natsume. "He's the GK!"

"What for? He's just a kid," Natsume said and picked up the green staple. "What the hell is a GK?!

"Ne, Nii-chan, what are you doing?" The small boy glared.

"Holding a stupid stapler, what do _you_ think, kid?" Natsume stood up and brushed off the dusts on his pants. The boy glanced at Natsume from head to toe.

"You're the idiot king that the idiots voted for," The small boy said.

"You got that right," Natsume smirked.

"And you lost your status to a _girl_." The small boy said; expressionless.

Natsume twitched at the thought. "I didn't _lose_ the status. I was merely demoted," Natsume said.

"To a worthless…choices of kings position. What a gag," The small boy said; still with his expressionless and motionless attitude.

"Hey kid, what the hell is your bloody problem?" Natsume asked.

"Everything," The boy said and yawned. Natsume looked to his side and Ng disappeared. He then looked at Natsume. "Nii-chan, I find you interesting," He said.

"So do I, kid. So do I," Natsume said and sighed.

…………………………………………………..

"Koko…hahahah," Mikan laughed when she saw Koko walking towards her covered in clouds of white cotton.

"Ha-ha Mikan-hime," He puffed out a Fluff Puff from his mouth and frowned. He was literally _covered_ with Fluff Puffs from head to toe. He then tossed a box of six different Fluff Puffs. "Happy?"

Mikan opened the box and squealed. "Kyaaaaa!" She took a blue one and popped it in her mouth. Delusions covered her eye sight and she blushed and squealed at the thought of going to the sea. "THANK YOU!" Mikan ran and jumped on Koko.

"Woah!" Koko caught Mikan and fell back to the ground. "Puh!" Koko spat out Mikan's hair from his mouth. "You should try tying your hair once in a while, Mikan-hime," Koko said and Mikan pulled over to stand up.

Mikan grinned and bent down to kiss Koko. Koko blushed and shot straight up. "Wha-what the hell was that for?!" He touched his face. Mikan giggled.

"You taste like Fluff Puffs," Mikan snickered.

"No, duh! You made me find the six different Fluff Puffs colors in a whole pile of white Fluff Puffs. And now I _stink_," Koko folded his arms.

Mikan licked her lips. "No you don't. You're sweet!"

Koko blushed. "Okay, seriously, are you _trying_ to kill me?!" He shouted and turned around. Mikan hugged him from the back.

"YOU ARE TOO CUTE!" Mikan grinned. "HOTARU! I FOUND HIM!!!"

……………………………………………………………

"Tutus, for god's sake! That was what I had to endure to keep my status as a king for _once_ in my whole life. WEARING TUTUS!!!" Tsubasa cursed. He then saw a maroon haired guy walked passed him with a small grey-haired boy with a teddy bear behind him. "Hyuuga?"

Natsume turned around and saw Tsubasa. "Oh, Andou. You're not at the meeting spot yet?" Natsume asked and glanced at the picture Tsubasa was holding. He burst into a fit of laughter. "OH MY GOD! YOU IN PINK?! This is the bomb!" Natsume laughed. "You'll never be known as my rival after this!"

Tsubasa hid the picture behind his back. "Who's that? Some kid of yours?" Natsume turned around and saw the small kid.

"Hey, I told you to go back to class ten minutes ago. What the hell are you still sticking around for?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. You just look funny," The small kid said and looked at Tsubasa. "Gee, you old people all look funny. Who's the dimwit with a star birthmark on his face?"

"Andou Tsubasa, just a creep who's a year older than me trying to pick a fight," Natsume said.

"Trying to pick a fight? _Who_ is the real one trying to pick a fight here!?!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Aren't you two late for something? This nii-chan said your time limit is three p.m. Now's already 2:52. The park is a mile away," The small kid said and pointed to the direction of the park.

"Oh shit!"

"Crap!"

"You old people are also really slow, huh?" The small kid asked and tilted his head.

………………………………………

"5…4…3…2…"

"WAIT! WE'RE HERE! We're here!" Hotaru and Mikan glanced at the two boys running towards them. Ruka standing behind them monitoring the computer.

"About time, I was about to call in reinforcements to find the unable," Hotaru said and huffed. "Alright, Ruka. Send it the securities, they'll go find the people that didn't manage to come. They might be stuck somewhere."

_Just where else did you place those clues? In a dungeon?_ Natsume and Tsubasa thought. "Here," The both of them handed their objects, the picture and the green staple. Mikan glanced at them and looked back to Hotaru.

"Do I really have to go on? I mean, I found the one already," Mikan asked and Natsume and Tsubasa looked at each other.

"What do you mean, you've found the _one_?" Both asked in curiosity.

Mikan giggled and ran off behind Koko and pushed him forward. "I'd like you to meet," Mikan smiled and kissed Koko's cheek. "Alice Academy's new King!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

……………………………………………………

"Mom! I'm back!" Mikan flashed into the room with rosy red cheeks and a happy-go-lucky expression twirling and twirling around the room. Skipping and dancing towards the kitchen.

She hopped next to her mother and kissed her cheek and did the same to her step-father. "My, what has gotten you to be in such an ecstatic mood?" Aikawa asked glancing at his daughter.

"I'm just too happy! So now I'll be saying my thanks to everyone." She bowed to her father. "Thank you father for marrying mom and enrolling me into the school of love, peace and joy!"

"And you say I'm the cheesy one," Aikawa smirked to Yuka whom blushed.

Mikan walked passed them and headed for the staircase. "Mikan honey, we have a surprise for you up in the bedroom." Her mother winked and left Mikan confused.

_Surprise? What surprise? Mom never gives surprises unless it's for her benefit._ Mikan thought and rushed to her room. To her dismay as she opened the door, everything in her room was ransacked.

"MOM DESTROYED MY ROOM AS A SURPRISE?! WHAT ON EARTH?! EH!!" Mikan shouted when she saw her pile of clothes moving and twitching every time she takes a step. Mikan circles the creature and poked it. It suddenly giggled. "Eep!" Mikan jumped and landed on her bed.

"MOTHER!!!" She screamed aloud but realized she closed the door and her mom probably didn't hear her. "Drats! Looks like it's just me and you, creature!" Mikan thought and grabbed a hanger nearby. She started poking it again and it continuously giggled.

"What the hell are you?" Mikan thought and suddenly the creature sprung from the pile. Mikan twitched when she saw 'it'. 'It' wore a pink D cup bra over 'it's head like cat ears sticking out. 'It' had small beady grey eyes and fluffy grey-hair. 'It' smiled when he saw Mikan.

"You must be my new Onee-chan," He smiled and reached out his hands for a hug.

Mikan screamed for dear life and toppled off from her bed and rolled down to the open door that her mother opened. "What on earth?" She asked and looked at the small boy. "You-chan. I told you to quietly stay still until your Onee-chan comes in."

Her mother hugged and pulled the bra off of the boy's head and dusted off his pants. "O-Onee-chan? Me? Th-That means he's -."

"Right, he's your new little brother, Youichi Sakura!"

………………………………………………………

"A cute boyfriend _and_ a cute little brother in one day. What luck," Mikan giggled and gave Youichi a piggy-back ride around her room. "So how old are you, You-chan?"

"I'm actually eight years old but at the age of three, I already had an intelligent mind because the fact that I do not sleep and study every night," Youichi said and pulled Mikan's auburn hair and messed it up. "So if you could sum up my intelligence, I would most probably be…seventeen years old."

Youichi giggled and Mikan pulled him off of her and threw him on the bed. "I never knew having a little brother would be so much fun!"

"Nee-chan," Youichi said. "Do you know a maroon haired person in your division? The so-called idiot king of the school."

"You mean Natsume? How do you know Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I've been in this school for so long, Aikawa-san took care of me when my parents left me here, so he was the one who decided to adopt me. I heard of the idiot king of the school," Youichi said.

"So you did, huh?" Mikan chuckled.

"I think I like that Natsume person," Youichi said.

"WHAT?!" Mikan asked in shock. She glanced at Youichi from head to toe. "Ne, You-chan, are you a boy or a girl?" Mikan asked. He seems to have the hair and expression of a guy but his eyes are of a twinkling girl.

Youichi's eyes tear-ed and started punching Mikan lightly. "How could you?! I'm a boy! A boy! Uwaaa!!!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry," Mikan giggled. "It's just that when you said you liked Natsume, I kinda assumed you were a girl. Sorry," Mikan said and Youichi pouted.

"It's true, I do like that idiot king but not like a lover," Youichi said.

"Really now?" Mikan asked jokingly.

"Ne, Nee-chan, I want Natsume-kun as my brother. He's so cool and stoic," Youichi said.

"To do that, you need mom to adopt him which is clearly unlikely," Mikan snorted.

"But…" Youichi said and Mikan glanced at him. "The other way for him to become my brother is if _you marry him_!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Mikan shouted.

……………………………………………

"It's Koko."

"Can't believe he's our new King!"

"And he used to be Natsume's loyal subject, to think he'd be promoted to a King's position."

Koko covered his face with his backpack walking through the crowd with his new Grey-Black blazer and black trousers; he wore a white T-shirt and a black tie with a 'crown' badge on it. Mikan skipped and hugged him from the back. "Morning!" Mikan greeted.

"Oh Mikan," Koko turned around and smiled. Ruka, Natsume and Tsubasa walked behind Mikan and approached the two. "I see the extra Kings are still helping you."

"Don't get cocky, kid. You were just lucky you were earlier than me. If she kissed me, it would be me holding the crown once again," Natsume chortled.

Mikan stomped her foot on Natsume's and smirked when he held a pained expression. "Oh my god!"

"Get away!"

"Don't touch him! He'll curse you!"

The five of them turned around to see the commotion the student body are making. Everyone was walking away from a small little boy holding a brown teddy bear. His eyes looked menacing. "It's that kid from yesterday!" Tsubasa said.

Natsume walked up front and approached the small boy. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be in class!" Natsume asked all high and mighty.

The boy glanced up to Natsume and glared. "None of your business old person. I'm here for my Nee-chan." The boy said and hugged his brown teddy bear.

Mikan then peeked from Natsume's shoulder and she smiled. "You-chan!" She cried and the boy blinked at her sight.

"Nee-chan!" Youichi ran and hugged Mikan.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Mikan asked and carried Youichi.

"I'm now a High School student like you," Youichi said and crawled onto Mikan's back and started playing with Mikan's hair like a baby would.

"What a sick joke," Natsume said and walked up to Mikan and stared at Youichi. He held up a knuckle and started knocking his head a couple of times. "Are you a stupid kid? Go back to your elementary class. Stop making a commotion!"

Mikan glared and grabbed Natsume's hand that touched Youichi. She pulled his hand down and made him jolt forward, he was standing on one bending knee forward and Mikan elbowed his neck. "Don't you dare talk to my You-chan like that," Mikan said and glared at everyone. "I _will_ dispose any of you talking bad about my little brother, even my own King," Mikan glanced at Koko.

Koko made a surrender posture. "Relax, I'm cool with Ghost Kid!"

"Ghost Kid?" Mikan asked and glance around the hallway. Everyone was staring at her. "Why do they call you the Ghost Kid, You-chan?"

"Because of this," Youichi held out his small tiny palm and his eyes turned black from his shiny grey. His hands started to create small smokes and a black-purple fire merged on top of her palm.

Natsume's eyes widen and looked closer to Youichi's palm. "Hey Natsume, he's a …" Ruka started.

"Yeah," Natsume answered the statement. Natsume held out his palm and his eyes glowed red and a red-orange fire merged on top of his palm. Youichi stared at Natsume. "You're a fire spirit, like me."

"I know that, dimwit," Youichi said. "That's why I want Mikan Nee-chan to marry you."

"What on earth?!" Mikan blushed and covered Youichi's mouth. "He's kidding, he's kidding!"

"I don't think he is," Natsume said and looked at Youichi. "Looks like you've heard of the legend that once two fire spirits are related, they will consume the greatest power in the universe," Natsume said and glanced at Mikan. "The sun."

"I want power as much as you do," Youichi said finally after removing Mikan's hand. "And the only way we could retrieve that power, is if you and Mikan Nee-chan marry." Natsume then looked at the confused Mikan.

"Wait, wh-what happens after you…conquer the sun?" Mikan asked.

"We will have all the powers in the universe. Spells, black magic, teleportation, invisibility, strength, speed," Youichi said.

"Anything and everything you can _and_ cannot imagine," Natsume added. "No wonder you were so attracted to me and that I wasn't scared of your glares. I give out the same one." Natsume grinned and knocked Youichi's head. "Looks like Koko has to step down since I'll be her future husband."

"NO!" Mikan shouted. "NO WAY! I WILL CHOOSE MY OWN GUY! ME! MIKAN SAKURA! I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO CHOOSES WHO I WANT!" Mikan shouted.

"WHY DO EVERYONE WANT TO CHOOSE THE PERSON I LOVE INSTEAD OF MY OWN SELF!"

**That's it for this chapter. The twist to this story is that Mikan wants Koko but Youichi is trying to set Natsume and her up on a lot of occasions. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this fiction like the name I gave Natsume 'Bobo', really, I am.**


	6. Plans

**Wow, thanks so much for reading this! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Plans**

"Wait, so you're telling me that I have to marry Natsume Hyuuga for your own benefit?" Mikan stared at Youichi who sat before her after explaining about the Fire Bending.

Natsume sat next to them on the other chair, they went to Aikawa Sakura's office and sat in the living room. "Yup, only because I want to conquer the world." Youichi smiled.

"You're one twisted kid," Mikan thought. "So what do you have to say about this?"

"Hey, all I want is to gain the power of the sun, I'll marry you but if you wanna have an affair, go ahead." Natsume said.

"How could you?! I can't marry two people!" Mikan shouted.

"My definition of an affair is that you'll be my wife and you can go around and have other boyfriends. I never said you're allowed to have another husband," Natsume said and Mikan glared at him.

Just when I found out I have the cutest boyfriend and brother, all my plans became ruined due to his ex-majesty! Mikan thought. This guy is like a curse hanging on to me. "Fine, if it'll make You-chan happy, I'll marry you."

"Sweet! Here's comes the sun!" Natsume punched his fist in the air.

"I have multiple conditions though," Mikan sat with her legs crossed and Natsume stared at her. "One; no matter what happens, you will never EVER interfere with my affairs be it your enemy!" Mikan said sternly.

"That's done." Natsume shrugged his shoulders.

"Two; after the both of you conquer the world, I'm gaining 50 percent of it."

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"May I remind you that I will be the one that ties the bond between the both of you? I can just divorce you and your powers shall be eliminated" Natsume bit his lips and glanced at Youichi.

Youichi looked like he doesn't mind. "Fine, whatever," Natsume huffed.

"Three; those so-called bitches that are your fans, you two will prevent them from EVER getting their hands on me! I wanted a normal high school life, I guess for the next few years will do," Mikan thought.

"Just when do you plan on marrying me?" Natsume asked.

"25th of December, when we're twenty," Mikan grinned.

"THAT'S FOUR MORE YEARS!" Natsume cried aloud.

"Hey, the least thing I want to have is having a husband who looks twenty forever instead of this child-look-a-like!" Mikan muttered. "I do have standards, you know." With that Mikan stood up and grabbed Youichi's wrist. "I'll say this once again, I'm only doing this for my baby brother."

"That 'Queen's actually a serial bitch," Natsume muttered. Then he licked his lips. "I must be one hell of a bastard!"

* * *

"You agreed?" Hotaru asked while toying with her recent experiment that changes the emotions of one person due to temperature.

"I only told them my three conditions, but I made up four-years worth of time to think of more," Mikan grinned.

Hotaru smirked and placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder. "You Mikan are my prized pupil! I'm glad I followed you here," Hotaru said.

"Well today's my official day as Queen who has a King. I'm gonna go play with Koko for a while, I'll catch you later," Mikan waved and left the door.

"You can come out now," Hotaru muttered and Ruka merged from the curtains. "Have you fully heard her story?"

"Yeah, and I've done a pretty hell a lot of research on Natsume and Youichi," Ruka said.

Hotaru gestured Ruka to take a seat. "Tell me," Hotaru said.

Ruka looked out from the window. "For one thing…they're possessed," Ruka said. "When they get related, it's not that they're going to conquer the sun and get super powers. Darkness will roam the Earth instead. Mikan is actually their sacrifice," Ruka said.

"This has turned over fully from the first time I met them, when I met Hyuuga, I felt an eerie aura…like mine," Ruka laughed as Hotaru stared at him.

"So you can sense evil because…you're one?" Ruka asked and Hotaru smiled.

"No, I meant that his aura is a manipulating one. So continue," Hotaru said.

"Well, all I know is the dominating demon is the one in Youichi, that's why he can recognize his other half faster, Natsume's slower. Youichi manipulated Aikawa Sakura and Yuka Azumi into adopting him."

"Do you know of a way to kill them?" Hotaru asked.

"Their weakness is actually the emotions of the host," Ruka said. "If the real Natsume and Youichi can feel…something like love or happiness and I mean pure happiness, the demon will leave the host and die under the sun," Ruka added.

"So our plan for the next four years would be…to make Natsume fall deeply in love with Mikan Sakura," Hotaru smirked. "Thank goodness she has a brain to extend time."

* * *

"Ne, Koko," Mikan rushed up and caught up with Koko outside of his class. "What do you have right now?"

"Physics, why?" Koko asked and flustered when Mikan grabbed his arm. He's still not used to having Mikan as his girlfriend.

"No reason, just wondering, you know about the whole GK and Fire Bending thing, there's something fishy about it," Mikan said and Koko stared at her.

"You've only figured it out?" Koko chuckled. Mikan stared at him.

"OK, so I'm new here, what's up with everyone and this…King and Queen rule and why aren't either of you surprised to see fire coming out from someone's palm? I was shocked!" Mikan muttered.

Koko sighed and held Mikan's wrist. "Come here, I'll show you something," Koko said and pulled Mikan to the back of the school building.

"Close your eyes and just let me hold your hands," Koko said and Mikan silently closes her eyes. "Think about something, anything."

Mikan kept quiet. _What is he trying to do? Oh my gosh! He's holding my hands! I think I'm starting to really like him._ Mikan giggled.

"What is he trying to do? Oh my gosh! He's holding my hands! I think I'm starting to really like him," Koko said in a monotone voice and Mikan's eyelids fluttered open.

"You…you…" Mikan stuttered. _He…read my mind!? Wha-how?!_

"He read my mind?! What, how?!" Koko repeated and Mikan covered her mouth from screaming. "Everyone in this school is special," Koko said. "Some was admitted here due to their powers, some with outrageous talents and some like you who get here by connections," Koko said.

"Then that means my dad's a…"

"Yeah, your dad's the principal here," Koko said. "He's the most powerful Alice here."

"Alice?" Mikan asked.

"It's a general name to state our powers, mine is mind-reading," Koko smiled. "Ruka can make animals get infatuated to him, your best friend Hotaru is an inventor, a non-Alice but outrageous talent," Koko said.

"You asked how your father could just choose random people to be your King, that's because he has the power to seek loyalty and qualities in a person by just looking into their eyes. He chose the best four guys in the school to be yours," Koko said.

"Natsume's a Fire Alice, he's one of the Elements Control students like Kitsuneme whom controls air and that's how he can fly and such," Koko said. "Since Aikawa Sakura married your mom, one of you must've had an Alice."

"That's impossible," Mikan chuckled. "I'm the third party, the one who gets into the school by connections."

"That's unlikely. Aikawa's duty is to search for Alices and combine them together, he wouldn't marry anyone out of the Academy's reputation so simply," Koko said. Koko then grabbed Mikan's wrist once again. "Let's go get answers from your father."

………………..In the Principal's Office……………………..

"Why I married your mother?" Aikawa asked. "Well she's beautiful of course, what other reasons could there be?"

"You know…intellect…personality…powers maybe?" Mikan giggled and Aikawa frowned and looked over to Koko.

"You told her about Alices?" Aikawa asked and Koko shrugged his shoulders. "Well since you're officially King and Queen of the Academy you have the right to know about my job." Aikawa stood up.

Mikan and Koko sat on the red leather chair. "I'm a principal of Alice Academy, an Academy that secretly trains other students whom possesses extraordinary powers called Alice. We enhance their powers to increase the chances of awareness in others that we 'Alices' are not 'strangers'. We are a community of Extraordinaire."

"You mean like the 'X-Men'?" Mikan giggled and Aikawa smiled.

"Did you know the campus they used in the X-Men movie is a United States Branch of the Alice Academy?" Aikawa asked and Mikan's jaw fell wide open. "It's true, Alices…are everywhere. It's just a matter of time for all the heads of the Alice Academy campuses to gather all the Alices in the world."

"It's also a matter of time before Darkness rules the world," Hotaru barged into the room.

"Sir, I tried to stop her," Aikawa's secretary breathed heavily outside the door from chasing Hotaru.

"Miss Imai, what an unexpected presence," Aikawa said.

"I'd like to have a word with you…" Hotaru said and glanced at Mikan and Koko. "…in private if you'd please." Mikan stared at Hotaru in a confused manner.

"Is it of such importance that you needed to barge into my doors so rudely?" Aikawa asked.

"It's a matter of life and death…of your 'Queen'," Hotaru said and Mikan looked at her.

_What's wrong with mom?_ Mikan asked in her head. "Mikan, Yume-kun, I'd politely ask you to go out, but in this case, just please leave," Aikawa pointed to the door and they left with Mikan's wavering eyes flashing back and forth between her father and her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Aikawa asked.

"Ruka, come in," Hotaru said and Ruka dropped from a hole in the ceiling cleverly set up by Hotaru. "Ruka Nogi will be following Mikan constantly without fail as long as Natsume Hyuuga and Youichi Hijiri are nearby," Hotaru said.

"The Demons Persona created is on the move," Ruka said and Aikawa said. "They've taken possession of Natsume and Youichi claiming they need to conquer the sun to get supernatural powers."

"Well that's absurd! They only need to devour a willing human to gain those powers," Aikawa said.

"That's what your Queen is for," Hotaru said.

"B-but Mikan couldn't be willing to sacrifice…for darkness…Youichi?! How'd this happen?" Aikawa asked and sat down on a huge chair.

"Well, you can ask Ruka, he's been investigating Natsume for almost four years now," Hotaru said and Ruka cleared his throat.

"The Demons that Persona left twelve years ago before you and Yuka-sama disposed of Persona, one of the two Demons possessed a three year old Ghost-Control Alice student. Youichi Hijiri," Ruka said.

"As far as my father has known, you tried to protect Youichi from meeting the other Demon," Ruka said. "In the end, the Demon in Youichi manipulated your mind into adopting him."

"Adopting? I didn't adopt anyone," Aikawa said and left Ruka's face dumbfounded.

"But, you adopted Youichi Hijiri yesterday, Mikan just had her new brother…" Ruka said and Aikawa's face was in confusion.

"There's a new demon on the loose," Hotaru mumbled.

**OK, I know it's confusing, ok I'll explain it down here.**

The first quarter of the chapter, Youichi was there, just staring, while Mikan and Natsume have an argument.

In the earlier chapters, it was stated that Hotaru knew Ruka due to some business function when actually, she knew him when he spied on her, I'll put this info later in the next few chapters, I'm just so sure one of you is going to ask why and what so I'll just explain it here.

When Ruka stated that Aikawa and Yuka-sama worked together to dispose of Persona, there's no mistake there. Mikan's actually the biological daughter of Aikawa but neither of them knew. Aikawa and Yuka knew each other for a long time and Yuka ran away, when Aikawa met her again, he proposed to her.

Anymore questions, I'll answer it in the reviews section.


	7. Apologies

**May 12****th****, Thursday, 2011. BloodyHolly**

Alright, I'm sorry. I've gotten PMs saying I'm a horrible author and such before, that I kinda lost my interest in writing for 2 whole years. They said I'm a worthless writer and my storyline sucked. Yeah, well, I was a 14 year old girl when I started writing my first fiction Master of Alices, and believe me, English isn't even my first language to be quite honest so I kinda expected the bashing.

So I'm apologizing on behalf of my stories if it doesn't interest you until you had to bash me for it. Well, I'm now free since I'm a college student (yeah, I didn't update for 2 years, I'm so sorry to the readers that actually liked my stories), I'll be updating on Protect My Queen and Blacklite Wings since most readers requested that fic. The others…I guess I'll put it on hiatus since hardly anyone reads them. Once again, I'm sorry.

**Sincerely, BloodyHolly**


End file.
